


A New Beginning

by RavenGirl0101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGirl0101/pseuds/RavenGirl0101
Summary: Things turn around for someone after her Hogwart's letter arrives(albeit, 2 years in delay)... And most certainly, a chane of events, so similar, yet so different, from the tales of The Boy Who lived...





	A New Beginning

Grand place this Hogwarts, she noted. Of course, she _ theoretically _ knew what to expect, she had read books and books about Hogwarts after all. 

But this? 

No book could describe the… Size, the elegance, the beauty, the warmth of this place.. 

If she weren't led by the caretaker, Filch, she would have been lost a long time ago. She gazed at the moving portraits, even the walls were fascinating to her, the place in general had a very lively and calm aura, she could tell, not like-

"Here we are," Filch's mumbled.

They were in front of a wooden door, the teachers of this place, as she read, were commonly resting here if they had nothing else to do. 

Filch sighed and knocked the door.

"Get in," A calm voice answered. 

"Open the door, will you?"

She rolled her eyes at him, he could have asked more nicely. But nevertheless did as he said. She stepped in, her gaze low, when she saw that Filch was leaving, she closed the door she came through, before she could turn around though.

"Katrina? Correct?" The same calm voice that answered the door sounded. 

She turned around and looked at the room, everyone was sitting, men and women alike, all except the rather old-looking man she assumed was Dumbledore. Merlin, had she heard stories about him, and he was here, right in front of her, giving her a smile.

She was rather aware of everyone's stares, but decided to not show that she was feeling awkward, instead, she tried to put up the kindest smile she could master and nodded.

"Welcome to Hogwarts then, Katrina," He greeted her and added. "Please, take a seat," With a swift of his wand, a comfy-looking chair appeared besides her. She considered before finally settling herself, the chair was as comfy as it looked, and now she was facing the other teachers, their gazes fixed on her non-stop.

"I know that you must be very exhausted from your trip here, but I figured you should have a proper introduction," He explained. 

"As, Miss McGonagall said in her letter," His eyes looked to find a tall woman with a piercing, yet calm posture.

"You have been accepted to be taught at this here school, to help you learn how to control and expand your magic," He turned back, though now a wider smile forming in his place. "Though, _ you _ are a rare case, as I hope you have been told, it's not everyday that you have a wand-less attend your school after all," He pointed out kindly. 

"Frankly speaking, you're the first wand-less most people in this room are making their acquaintance of. And, mind you, some of us are _quite_ old, I'm at _my_ age and you're the second one I've encountered so far," He proceeded to walk around the room, occasionally blocking a teacher's view of her. " _ You're awfully quiet, _" He pointed out. 

A man, with eyes as black as his robes and hair(which was greasy, does that man know what shampoo is?) raised an eyebrow at that.

"Water?" He raised his wand and with a swift, a glass of water appeared in front of her.

Her eyes widened for a moment, she shyly took the glass and said "Thank you,"

He nodded in return and she took a careful sip. "You're not what I expected if being honest,"

"_ Nobody is, _" She admitted.

"Is that so?" He raised his eyebrow. "People _ always _ expect the worst from you, don't they?" He speculated.

"Pretty much," She took another sip.

"I see…" He continued walking, seemingly trapped in his own world."Now; as you may have guessed, everyone in this room is aware of your… Situation…"He choose his words carefully.

"I don't mind if you say how things are or anything," She pointed out.

He seemed taken aback for a moment, but quickly answered.

"_ Right, right… _ " He continued."Anyways, you should be assured that your, _ secret _, per se, is safe with the teaching staff here," He quickly added."Though, two of them are not here at the moment, you did come early after all,"He informed. "Hagrid should have been here though," He mumbled more to himself.

_'Did he just say Hagrid?'_She asked herself.

"Now, as you know; since you _ were _ homeschooled the first two years of magical education, and passed the exams we sent you with excellent marks, you will begin 3rd year as all the other students in your age, and as for your house…" He lifted his wand and appeared a hat just besides her head."Well; we're about to find out,"

The Hat yawned in response.

"Is it time for The Feast yet?" It asked.

"No, but you'll have to sort a student before all others I'm afraid," Dumbledore pointed out and placed the hat on her head.

"Ooooooh, what do we have here?" The Hat pondered out-loud."Haven't sorted your lot in quite the decades now; a wand-less, ain't you?"

"Well noticed," She replied.

"I see someone is not up for chit-chat," It pointed out.

"Do I look like someone who wants to have a conversation with a Hat to you?" 

"I always give everyone the benefit of the doubt," The Hat admitted.

"So; instead of sorting them, you talk to them about whatever shit hats are supposed to be thinking about?" She fought back.

"Is she actually having a conversation with it right now?" McGonagall pointed out surprised.

"Apparently,"Sprout replied.

"It's not hard to pick up a conversation with it actually," Flitwick admitted taking a sip from his goblet."If it starts telling you about it's life in Dumbledore's office and not giving you hints on where it'll sort you, yeah, it can lead to _ some _talking,"

"Mind you; I am merely trying to sort you,"It defended.

"Well, does sorting me include talking to me about your life in an office?"

"For your information; my life in Dumbledore's office is interesting,"

"More interesting than sorting a student?"

"I sort students every year, and _ you _ are not trembling from nervousness,"

"Am I _ supposed _ to?"She smirked

"Well, most people are,"

"As you said; _ 'most people' _," She repeated. "Excuse _ me _ that I'm not afraid of a _ hat_"

"You should!"

"Why so?" She rested her head on her fist in curiosity.

"I determine the _ house _you'll be in! I choose whether to put you in your favourite house or not!" It barked.

"So what? Is that a thing to be _ worried _about?"

"_YES! _" It shouted 

"Don't shout, you're _ right _on top of me," She complained.

"Will you take me _ seriously!? _" It demanded.

"_Nope,"_ She stated." It's hard to take seriously a hat that blabbers all the time,"

It stayed silent...As though it was thinking…

_ 'Hmmm,' _

She could hear it's thoughts in her head.

_ 'I was merely quarrelling with you to give me some time; even _ _ that _ _ didn't help,' _It admitted.

_ 'Quiet the case, I must admit,' _ It pondered.

_ 'But where to put you?' _ It asked.

"_Wherever you feel like or something, isn't that why you were made?" _She replied.

_ 'Your behaviour _ _ screams_ _at me to put you in Gryffindor,' _

"_So do! I don't have all day here, _"

_ 'But your inner self is so much more complicated,' _ It objected.

Silence.

_ 'You sure are something,' _ It admitted and sighed.

"_ Are you done yet? _"

_ 'How can I? I'm torn between two…' _

"_ Am I supposed to be relieved? _"

_ 'Considering that you're close to being a hat stall; perhaps something in between,' _ It huffed and asked.

_ 'What do you want from in life anyways?' _

"_ If I can't have what I'm desiring for; why speculate on it more than I should? _"

_ 'Because that's what life is all about; dreaming about the thing you want most in this world, and finding ways to get there,' _

"_I've given up on it a _ _ lon _ _ g time ago, _" 

It sighed.

_ 'One day…' _

"_ What? _" She asked confused.

_ 'You'll understand later, trust me,' _

"_ You're asking much, _" She honestly replied shifting in her seat awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

_ '...I am aware,' _

A long pause… And then…

_ 'Better be...RAVENCLAW!' _ The last word echoed throughout the quiet room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy, first chapter up!  
Hope you liked it💫  
I'll be posting the next chapter really soon.  
I hope you keep reading✍


End file.
